


His Little Rebellion

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, argument, disapproving mother, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian brings his new girlfriend home to meet his parents. What happens when things don't go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Rebellion

His Little Rebellion

A/N: This is from my request queue, for the Anon who liked First Time so much they wanted me to write another Basti fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is just for fun, I don’t own anything associated with the Schweinsteiger family.

“I am so nervous,” I chuckled as we pulled up outside his childhood home.

“Look at me, Marie,” Bastian requested from the driver’s seat. Once I had complied he put his hand on my cheek and went on, “You have nothing to worry about. My parents are going to love you. Tobias already loves you and he is here to lend moral support if we need it. And even if my entire family hated you, it wouldn’t matter because I love you. That is all that matters to me. Ok?”

“Ok. I think I can do this. Let’s go before I lose my nerve,” I replied, moving to open the car door.

“Marie,” he spoke again.

“Yes?” I asked turning back around.

Suddenly his lips were on mine. All of my thoughts were whisked away and all I knew was the feel of his lips on mine as I melted into it. All too soon he broke off the kiss and said, “I know you can do this. Chin up, breath in and out, and remember I am going to be right next to you the entire time,” he promised.

“Ok, let’s go,” I replied with a smile.

“There’s my girl. After you,” he chuckled.

“Mom, we’re here,” Bastian called as we took off our winter gear and hung them on hooks in the entryway.

“Bastian, is that you?” a female voice answered back.

“It is, who besides Tobi and I call you mom, you silly woman?” he asked with a chuckle as he took my hand and led us into the other room.

“Can’t I be excited when my baby comes to dinner?” she asked giving Bastian a hug. She suddenly noticed me as she was pulling away and she said in an almost cold tone of voice, “Oh, hello there. And who might you be?”

“Mom, this is Marie. Marie, this is my mother, Monika,” Bastian introduced, his smile fading just a little bit.

“It is wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Schweinsteiger. Thank you so much for having me over for dinner, you have a lovely home,” I told her as I held my hand out.

For a long moment no one said anything and she made no move to shake my hand until Bastian asked, “Mom, Tobi told you that I was bringing a guest, right?”

“Yes, of course he did, I was just expecting someone else. Please to meet you, Marie,” Monika replied, finally shaking my hand.

“Oh, really? Who were you expecting?” Bastian asked.

“I thought I heard my boy. Bastian, how are you doing, son?” Mr. Schweinsteiger interrupted as he came into the room.

“I am great, dad. There is someone I wanted you to meet, actually. Dad, this is Marie, Marie, this is my dad, Alfred,” Bastian said a little apprehensively.

“Marie, it is wonderful to meet you, Tobias gave you a rave review when I talked to him, I am looking forward to seeing if you live up to the hype. Would you like something to drink?” Alfred greeted warmly, wrapping me in a hug.

“Um, yes, that would be lovely. Apfelschorle if you have it, please Mr. Schweinsteiger,” I replied, a little confused by the difference between Bastian’s parents demenors.

“Please, call me Alfred. One Schorle coming up, Bastian do you want a beer?” Alfred asked.

“Thanks dad that will be great. Do you need any help?” Bastian offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be right back,” Alfred promised, heading into the kitchen.

“So, Marie, what was your major in school?” Monika asked as soon as Alfred was gone.

“Well, my major was Communication, but I never finished my degree because I was offered a job in the PR department at Bayern. It was a tough decision to make, but it was my dream job and they weren’t going to hold it for me while I finished my degree. In the end I am glad I chose what I did, because I never would have met Bastian otherwise,” I replied.

“How long exactly have you known my son?” Monika asked.

“Almost 8 years,” I replied.

“Did you break Sarah and Bastian up?” Monika questioned.

“Mom, you can’t ask her that,” Bastian protested.

“Why not? I spend the last 5 years hoping that you would marry Sarah one of these days and finally settle down, and then within the space of six months you breakup and start running around with a girl I have never met who you say you have known for years, the timing is suspicious. Sarah misses you, you know,” Monika added.

“Mother, that is completely out of line, and a conversation we have already had,” Bastian spoke darkly.

“Yes, but you never gave me a good reason why. I just want to know if you left Sarah to be with her,” Monika replied.

“That is none of your business,” Bastian said.

“Um, sorry, am I interrupting something?” Tobias asked, coming into the room.

“Tobi, I think your dad might need a hand with the drinks, why don’t we go into the kitchen for a moment and let these two have a talk,” I replied, practically pushing Tobias into the kitchen, almost bumping into a surprised looking Alfred.

“Tobi, what the hell did you tell your mom about me?” I asked as soon as the door had shut again.

“I just told her that Bastian was bringing a guest to dinner that I thought she was going to love. Why, what is happening out there?” Tobias questioned.

“She must have thought I was going to be Sarah. This is a freaking disaster. Your mom has been interrogating me, which is ok, I have been there before, but Bastian is really mad,” I answered.

“I thought I heard raised voices, please tell me she wasn’t rude,” Alfred asked.

“No, of course not. I mean… well maybe,” I replied.

“What did she say?” Alfred asked.

“She asked me if I had broken Basti and Sarah up,” I admitted.

“Are you kidding?” Tobias asked.

“I am so sorry, Marie. Please know that I do not agree with what my wife said. You seem lovely, and Bastian clearly adores you. I can’t imagine wanting anything more for my youngest son than that,” Alfred spoke.

“Thank you, that means a lot. Any chance she will come around?” I asked.

“I think there is a high probability. She hated Sarah at first, too,” Alfred replied conspiratorially.

“Um, guys, that is very touching and all, but it is really quiet out there,” Tobias pointed out.

“I’ll go check things out. Wish me luck,” I answered, pushing the door open cautiously.

I was greeted by the sight of Monika sitting alone on the couch. Bastian was nowhere to be seen. “Mrs. Schweinsteiger?” I asked cautiously.

“He left,” she answered in a daze.

“Where did he go?” I asked.

“He said he needed a walk,” she stated simply.

“I am going to go after him,” I replied.

“I don’t hate you, you know,” Monika spoke as I was walking out of the room.

“I didn’t know that, but it is good to know,” I told her.

“I just got so used to the idea of Bastian with Sarah. It is hard for me to see him with anyone else. Especially since he looks at you like you are the sun and he is seeing light for the first time,” Monika said.

“I care very deeply for your son. He is my best friend, the person I want to tell everything there is to tell, the person I want to know everything about. When I have good news he is the first person I want to tell, when I have bad news or a tough day, he is the one I want to comfort me. I want to be those things for him too. I will never hurt your son. The very idea causes me pain. Which is why even if I had wanted to break them up, she made him happy, so that was good enough for me. I am not sure if that is what you would consider love, but it is what I consider love. I think that Basti is the person I have been looking for my whole life, and now that I realize that I had already found him, I never want to let him go,” I answered her unspoken question.

“If you turn left at the end of the alley out back there is a dock. He will be there,” Monika informed me.

“Thank you, Mrs. Schweinsteiger,” I said.

“Call me Monika, dear,” she replied.

I still had a smile on my face from that interaction when I found Bastian. Letting his feet dangle over the still, frozen water, he was sat down on the dock with a cigarette in his hand. “Please tell me you are not going to smoke that,” I spoke as I sat next to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

“When I was about twelve or thirteen, Mom and I had a huge fight. I don’t even remember what it was about, but it was the first time I ever shouted at her, I know that for sure. When we were done, I ran out of the house feeling like I had to do something that would symbolize how different I felt. I remember it was a weekend afternoon because none of the shops were open. I was on my way home dejected when I saw a cigarette vending machine. I just happened to have 3 Marks worth of coin in my pocket, which was enough to buy a pack, but it was out of matches. By the time I sat down on the dock my anger was gone, and I was stuck with this pack of cigarettes that I had no desire to smoke. It was a symbol of rebellion, and I guess it stuck, because the first thing I wanted to do when I left that house tonight was buy a pack of cigarettes and remember how far I’ve come but still feel like that 12 year old boy at the same time,” Bastian trailed off.

“So you are not going to smoke that?” I asked again.

“No, I didn’t even buy matches,” he chuckled. “I am sorry about what my mother said to you.”

“It is ok. I think we came to an understanding before I went to find you. She told me where to find you, and that I can call her Monika,” I informed him.

“Really? She must like you. Sarah and I were dating for months before my mom let Sarah call her by her first name. What did you say?” Bastian asked.

“I told her that you are my best friend and that I care for you very much,” I answered.

“I love you too, Marie,” Bastian replied, tipping my chin up so he could kiss me.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I generally post all of my fics on my Tumblr first, the link is [here](http://www.acercrea.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out. You can request a fic if you want either here or there.


End file.
